U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,037 has disclosed a cutting machine which is driven by internal combustion engine and the work tool of which is driven via a belt drive. Here, the diameter of the driving pulley is smaller for the two belts of the belt drive than the diameter of the driven pulley, with the result that the rotational speed of the work tool is lower than the rotational speed of the internal combustion engine.
A work apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,167. The work apparatus includes a brake unit which acts on the clutch drum. The brake unit is held in the release position during operation by the centrifugal weights of the centrifugal clutch. The brake unit can brake the work tool only when the coupling rotational speed is undershot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,831 has disclosed a motorized cutting machine which is equipped with a dust collecting apparatus. The cut-off wheel of the cutting machine is driven via a two-stage belt drive. The first drive belt also drives an impeller wheel of the dust collecting apparatus. Redirection rolls are provided for guiding the drive belt.
United States patent application publication 2015/0258658 has disclosed a cut-off machine which has a brake unit with a belt brake.
EP 0 042 918 A1 has disclosed an electromechanical handheld power work tool which includes a band brake. The work tool is driven via a belt drive.